1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle control devices and particularly to a vehicle control device including an engine stop instruction switch.
2. Description of Background Art
An engine stop instruction switch is provided in vehicles typified by two-wheeled vehicles. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. Hei 4716429. A control unit of the vehicle stops the engine when the operation to the engine stop instruction switch is made. To determine whether or not the operation to the engine stop instruction switch is made, the control unit is provided with a dedicated port connected to the engine stop instruction switch.
Because of diversification of the functions of the control unit of the vehicle, the number of external devices connected to the control unit increases. However, there is a limit to the number of ports of the control unit and it is difficult to achieve an increase in the number of functions due to insufficiency in the number of ports in some cases.